Discussion utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4
Pour moi * Memory_Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Salle_des_machines/Demandes_en_cours#Infobox * Discussion Memory Alpha:Modèle Episode#Discussion 2010: sidebars épisodes * Memory Alpha:Jargon Star Trek * Modèle:Articlesexergue, Modèle:Articlesdemandés y-a-t-il un canevas précis pour les planètes, les espèces ? :=> Planète : Memory Alpha:Modèle :=> Espèces : non, mais généralement, pas de sidebar et les sections sont : Physiologie, Histoire, Société, Peuple (liens vers liste de personnages), Coulisses :- From Cardassia with pain 12 mars 2009 à 18:58 (UTC) physiologie, société, culture & traditions, politique, histoire, technologie, peuple, coulisses... les sections sont combinables. *One thing you might want to keep in mind: the formatting of the template works best if the image file is exactly as big as the ones we use (500x75px) *Modèle:Bannières ;codes couleurs * codes couleurs ;menu **#popular#|most_popular *Portail:Science/Branches scientifiques A faire * Miramanee * Ferengi * Seven of Nine * Angosien * Bétazoïde * Jonathan Frakes: ** 1988 - José Luccioni - TNG 1x01, 03, 04, 07, 08 & 10 ** 1996 - Richard Darbois - TNG 3x26 & 4x01 - Paramount Pictures ** 1996 Novembre - Bernard Bollet - TNG entière * Nana Visitor: ** 1993 - Frédérique Tirmont - DS9 1x01 ** 1996 - ??? - DS9 entière - Studio Lincoln essais Le 15 décembre, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Michael Dorn. Le 24 novembre, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Denise Crosby. Philoust123 de ton côté pourras-tu voir le modèle:Infobox film pour trouver où je me suis trompé: * durée: n'affiche pas Vais regarder ça (m'énerver à essayer de comprendre la syntaxe ;) demain - From Cardassia with pain décembre 1, 2010 à 00:03 (UTC) ---- "supprimée (MA-fr met l'immatriculation." > Je suis d'accord, mais garde une redirection, sinon ça va créer des doublons et des pages inexistantes, que certains vont s'empresser de créer pour rien. - From Cardassia with pain décembre 9, 2010 à 23:28 (UTC) : no soucy, j'ai vraiment pas fait gaffe !!! ferai plus Plasmarelais Darth Stefan Heddryin Pour ton sidebar à droite... rajoute ça avant : Tu pourras l'aligner comme tu le souhaites ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 21, 2010 à 19:01 (UTC) PS: Peux-tu jeter un coup d'oeil à Discussion MediaWiki:Common.css et intégrer le code stp? Ca permettra d'avoir une première idée des bandeaux canon/non-canon/produits dérivés... Merci ;) j'ai pas suivi là! tu veux que je fasse quoi ? en plus il n'y a plus le lien "modifications récentes", je navigue difficilement pour retrouver les pages, les discussions... C-IMZADI-4 octobre 21, 2010 à 20:45 (UTC) Est-ce que tu peux juste copier le contenu de la page de discussion, et le coller dans MediaWiki:Common.css ? C'est tout ;) Pour ce qui est des modifications récentes : http://fr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Modifications_r%C3%A9centes?limit=100&action=purge Je l'ai en raccourci dans mes favoris, ça aide ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 21, 2010 à 22:00 (UTC) certes, mais là je tourne sur 4 pages de discussion et je comprends toujours pas !!! t'as vu ma photo ? bah des fois c'est dur là haut !!! :MDR ;) T'inquiète, Phil a fait ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 23, 2010 à 00:07 (UTC) * Je suis sur Janeway depuis hier soir, si tu pouvais l'éviter, tu m'as collé un conflit de modification et foutu mon travail dans l'os... merci C-IMZADI-4 novembre 3, 2010 à 19:04 (UTC) :* Dans ce cas, pense à mettre un bandeau {En cours}, ça t'évitera ce genre de désagréments... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 3, 2010 à 19:08 (UTC) ben voyons !!! ça se voyait pas peut-être ??? tu te braques à chaque fois que je t'écris !!! si tu veux vanner libre à toi, nous sommes sur un site communautaire, on risque de se croiser souvent et puis la page modification récente que tu as en favoris aide à voir les travaux récents, très récents puisque j'y étais tout ce jour... Commnautaire ! on travaille en équipe afin de partager au mieux notre passion pour cette saga qu'est ST. La concertation fait partie du taf en équipe... C-IMZADI-4 novembre 3, 2010 à 19:52 (UTC) :Je ne me braque pas. Et disons que je vanne pour éviter de te répondre sur le même ton sec, froid et cassant que tu utilises à longueur de temps. Je conçois tout à fait que nous puissions avoir des points de vue différents sur tout un tas de choses, mais il me semble que le savoir-vivre ne devrait pas être sujet à débat. Concernant ton travail sur Janeway, il me semblait simplement que tu n'étais plus en train de travailler sur cet article quand je l'ai modifié. Un peu plus de tact dans ta remarque (un truc du genre "Je bosse sur cet article, attends que j'aie fini") aurait été le bienvenu. Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 4, 2010 à 00:03 (UTC)